Totally Tawnico
by MissHoranStyles
Summary: Ever sice Tawni and Nico pranked Chad Nico had felt a little spark for Tawni. What happens when the only person he can go for advise is Chad or someone else? Read
1. Falling down for love

Declaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance but I do own this story or plot so that is mine. Hope you enjoy this idea came to me after the episode where Tawni and Nico prank together so yeah don't judge me unless it is to review .Tell me what you think about it and if you don't like it I am open to any comment that will help my story .

- Nico's P.O.V. -

I was rehearsing my pirate sketch when I heard a voice over the speaker that said, "All staff of Condor Studio lunch is ready you may now go eat." Finally it was time for lunch I was starving and this sketch was getting boring I got out of the set as fast as I could. I walked out of the set of So Random. That rehearsal was super boring all that was on my mind was Tawni Hart and what I would chose for lunch mystery meatloaf or tomato soup. I know it sounds weird that I was thinking about Tawni when I usually think of how to mess around with Chad, but ever since we pranked together she has been on my mind day and night. I don't know she seems more like the Tawni I first met 3 years ago at the So Random auditions before she was famous and popular. She used to be nice and sweet nothing like she is today also a great prank partner even better than Grady but still he is my best bud. I was about to open Tawni and Sonny's dressing room when I thought everything was making sense I have a crush on Tawni. I have always been the type of person that goes straight to the point and it was true I liked Tawni more than a friend. People might know Tawni as a selfish person but if you get to know her she is caring like she helped Sonny when nobody believed she was innocent .Tawni is like an M&M hard on the outside but really sweet in the inside and that is what I liked about her. I was determined to tell her what I felt when I opened the door. When I opened the door I got the biggest surprise of my life Tawni the girl I thought I like was about to kiss this guy. He didn't look familiar but he was this big muscular guy. Compared to him I looked weak and childish. I wanted to run away I was embarrassed what would I say what would they think before I knew it I passed out.


	2. Who do I ask for advise?

Disclaimer: Sorry it took a while for me to update it is just I had writers block. Hope you had great holidays and let me just start the story.

-Tawni's P.O.V. -

I was helping my brother's best friend Todd who was like brothers to me rehearse for the role as James in Teen Gladiators. In the scene we were practicing James kisses his love interest Crystal. We started kissing when Nico walked in. We stopped kissing and Nico fainted for no reason.

He fell down I said, "Todd can we continue practicing another time."

he walked out I reached for my Tween Weekly magazine when like always I saw Chad was on the cover that guy is really annoying. I started using it as a fan to wake up Nico when I noticed I was on page 12 for my Super Skinny Jeans. I was admiring myself when Nico woke up.

I asked, "Why did you pass out Nico you embarrassed me in front of Todd?"

Nico stood up and said, "Sorry I won't bother you anymore."

It sounded like something bothered Nico. I ran after him and grabbed his arm and asked, "Is something wrong Nico?"

He answered in a moody way, "No everything is okay as long as the world is revolving around you."

Nico was always happy what was wrong with him?

-Nico's P.O.V-

I didn't know who to ask for advice Grady had zero girl experience and Sonny would Sonny It Up. I got scared when Zora popped out of the air vents.

I screamed, "Ahhh what are you doing there Zora?"

Zora responded, "None of your beeswax. Just admit it the only person you can ask for advice is Chad."

I couldn't believe Zora was telling me to ask Chad the guy I hated the most.

I responded, "Are you serious I should ask Chad for advice the most annoying and self-centered dude?"

Zora disappeared wow that girl was scary. "She was right I had to confess Chad did know how to work with the ladies" I said to myself

Then Zora appeared again she said, "Told you! I am always right!" She then again disappeared.

I started walking towards the Mackenzie Falls Studio when I thought to myself,_ "I didn't have to ask my enemy for advice I could ask Mackenzie. Not ask Mackenzie but watch the show. I watched it before but this time it would help. Mackenzie always gave his best friend advice and he also dated Chelsea."_


	3. Saved by Tawni

Disclaimer: Okay I own the story but some of the things Chad will say he has said them before on the show. I was in math class when I was doing this and ChannyStemiluver4ever was sitting next to me! Yeah we are in the same class. **I just want to send a shout out to ChannyStemiluver4ever because she gives great advice and is so creative :) Just a quick chapter hope you enjoy!**

**- Nico's P.O.V -**

I was about to leave the Mackenzie Falls studio as soon as possible when Chad came out.

He asked sounding pretty upset, "What are you doing here Nico you're banded from the Mackenzie Falls Studio."

I answered, "Says who your dad?"

He responded, "Do not mess with Daddy and you are on the Wall of People that are Band."

I look towards a board that has Zora's, Grady's, Tawni's, Zac's, and mine. Sonny's picture isn't on there because she is dating Chad. What I quickly ask, "Why is Zac Efron on your little wall?"

He answers, "Because it is my wall and I like saying I band Zac Efron."

I start leaving towards the studio parking lot and I think again**, **_"Good thing I didn't ask him for advice." _ I walk over to my Silver Acura Advance when I see Tawni in her Pink Convertible I wave to her she then drives by and winks. I blow her a kiss as she leaves. I quickly get on and start driving towards my home.

I get home and my sister Nicole starts clapping when I go inside. I pick her up spin her and let her down. I love my sister she is six years old.

Nicole says, "You were funny on So Random I like the Sicky Vicky sketch."

I go over to my room and turn on my TV and get my Mackenzie Falls Season 1 DVD from my secret box. I turn on the TV and see it. I grab my notebook and pencil. I started writing Advice to get Tawni and draw little hearts.

**Hours Later!**

So far I only have be sweet and funny on my notebook. I get bored and fall asleep. I start having a dream where small moments of Tawni and I holding are hands inside a garden full of red roses her favorite.

I wake up slowly and see my little sister shaking me screaming, "Nico wake up! Nico you have to go to work!"

I wake up and get up. My alarm clock says 10:30 and start changing I am going to be late. I drive as fast as possible to the Studio and finally arrive there. I check in but the machine says I already started working.

Tawni comes by and says, "I was worried when I didn't see you so I punched you in."

I get nervous she actually was worried about me I say, "Thanks you saved me."

She grabs my hand and says, "Come on or else Marshall is going to sense something is wrong."

We get to the set and Sonny raises her hand and says, "Marshall Valentine's Day is super close why we don't have a sketch in honor of the romantic day?"

Zora hissed back, "Since you ruined my date with Wesley while you have the perfect boyfriend."

Sonny turns and says, "Why not make it about a nerdy guy who always messes up when he is trying to impress his crush the mean popular cheerleader girl."

Tawni raise her hand quickly and says, "Ohhhhh I call cheerleader girl."

Grady says, "I am tired of being the nerdy guy it is your turn Nico."

I try to act bum and say, "Okay since I have to." Inside I am jumping like a nerdy boy when he gets an A.


End file.
